Talk:SAD Tanker
Name I don't understand how this doesn't have an official name. I took it directly from the 672 raw, and I don't see how "Tanker SAD" would make change it. If anything, that means it should be moved to "SAD (ship)". We have the Marine Ships page, so wouldn't this be a similar case? Help me out here. 19:55, January 17, 2013 (UTC) I dunno... why not ask Klobis on why he deemed the "translation" invalid? 05:53, January 18, 2013 (UTC) SADのタンカー (tanker of SAD) is not a ship's name. So I said it does not have an official name. But I do not think this page should be deleted. --Klobis (talk) 03:20, January 19, 2013 (UTC) So, what we could do is move it to Tanker and make it similar to the Marine Ships article by cutting some stuff down to make it a bit more general. Would that work? 03:28, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Why not just add it to the Donquixote Pirates page like we do with the Heart Pirates? 03:37, January 19, 2013 (UTC) If any page, SAD would be the page to put this on. 03:42, January 19, 2013 (UTC) @DP, that would work, except that we have virtually nothing to say about SAD tankers in general… This page is all about this specific ship. In my opinion, conjectural-titled articles are not that big of a deal. There is enough content for it to stay. I like the idea of merging it with SAD, since it's not a specific ship but a type of ship that carries SAD. Yeah, nevermind, only the history section is about this specific ship. So I like DP's solution the best. The name "SAD tanker" is official for a type of ship. Yeah, DP's solution makes sense. If we find out the specific ship's name, then we can just add it as a subsection to the general Tanker page. 15:54, January 19, 2013 (UTC) But if I'm not mistaken, this is (and probably will be) the only tanker shown, so a "Tanker" page isn't it the same as this one? I think merging it with SAD page is more fitting, since this is the ship used to transport it. It's like when we leave the unknown ships in the crew's pages. Agreed. Merging it with the SAD page seems to be the best option right now. 18:39, January 19, 2013 (UTC) I can agree with merging it, but I still feel like we should do something separate with it as a ship type, either give it its own page or make a tanker section on the Ships page. 03:53, January 20, 2013 (UTC) We could add a section under the Ships page, in addition to a section on the SAD page. 04:46, January 20, 2013 (UTC) So do we can this page or redirect it? And if we do redirect it, which page should we go to? 04:50, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :If there's a section on the ships page as well as the SAD page, the redirect should go to the SAD page. People are more likely to want to see the stuff about the gas it transports than the information about the ship itself. 04:52, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :Then wouldn't they just search for SAD? I think it should go to the ships page. 07:18, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Agreed with JSD, actual section on the SAD page and section w/redirect on the ship page (and on the Donquixote Pirates' page?). Sounds good. Should we redirect it now? 23:01, January 21, 2013 (UTC)